


What choice do you have?

by UnknownGayToaster



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownGayToaster/pseuds/UnknownGayToaster
Summary: Scout is badly hurt during battle so The Nomad makes a deal with El Rey to keep her out of Harm's Way. But his decision may have been his downfall.





	What choice do you have?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Archive of Our Own I've been meaning to post something but I never got the chance to do so, so I thought posting a commission would be a nice idea. Hope you enjoy it!

Scout had fallen to her knees, weak in every single meaning of the word. The Nomad panicked nothing was in the area to help him in the slightest to fight and help Scout with these monsters. Scout was injured at this point to a major degree it was surprising that she didn’t pass out yet, but it was getting bad, really bad if this didn’t stop soon it wouldn’t be surprising if Scout did something more than just pass out.   
He jumped in front of scout , his hands moving frantically in a manner to ask them to stop they paused for a second, staring at him he pointed at himself and pointed at them in a way to say that he would go with them he glanced over at Scout seeing that she was still in a no good condition he tilted his head over to her and then made an X mark with his arms to make a deal that they would not harm her anymore if he came with them. The two monsters glanced at each other and nodded they nodded back at the nomad in a way to say that the agreement was settled. Regret filled him he was going to die he already knew it he just dug himself in his own grave, but it was too late now to look back on it at least Scout would be fine and wouldn’t be harmed. 

The monsters walked by his sides slowly, around the same pace as he was going .it was a little bit of a long walk but soon in the distance was a Grand Castle which he assumed was the place that El Rey himself resided in. It looked more fancy than the desert though it wasn’t surprising seeing that El Rey had the power to get anything he wished. His Courtyard had flowers in it which was surprising seeing that most assumed that the king himself would not participate and having such colorful and useless things. It was nice to see something at least slightly colorful that didn’t seem menacing at the same time ,they passed through the courtyard and finally the doors opened a long red carpet was in the front door leaving it deeper and deeper into the room which seemed to have no lights in it besides the windows in the walls. Though it didn’t get enough light to see what resided in the end of the hall, there was a step as well as another leading to what the Nomad assumed was the throne. The Nomad was slightly pushed to continue walking by the monsters which he didn’t argue with but it didn’t seem like he had a choice in the matter anyway. The closer he got to the throne room or he could see something that was on it ,it was too dark for him to properly see it though. When he got close enough to the throne a creek was heard in the middle of this step and a red eye opened bringing light to what was on the throne. 

El Rey .

He had awoken from the noise or at least his crown did, his crown looked down at the nomad having a glare of some sorts, slowly another eye opened though it didn’t come from the crown this time it came from El Rey himself. His eye glowed a pure white something that seemed magical yet demonic at the same time. The red eye that glared at the nomad and soon had El Rey’s eye follow it too. He stood up slowly from his throne stepping down the steps that led to the same level as the nomad. The man or whatever El Rey was, had a bit of a height difference from The Nomad, El Rey being a bit taller but not too much The Nomad naturally reached to El Rey’s chest, but even with the height difference not being to major it was still terrifying in The Nomad eyes. El Rey put a finger under the nomads chin tilting it up to his view, looking at El Rey straight in the eye felt hypnotic in a way. 

“So you are The Nomad everyone seems to be so fond of.” El Rey’s voice was masculine yet so smooth, his tone was slightly cold yet had a bit of curiosity residing in it. The Nomad at this point was ready for him to strike at his chest and rip the Stone from him ,but that didn’t happen which to him was confusing. El Rey was slow in his movements his hand gradually moving down from his chin to the nomads chest gently grazing his hand over the surface. The Nomad threatened to tremble under El Rey’s touch which most would if they ever got the chance to even be touched by the king himself. El Rey’s gaze travel to down to the Nomads chest as well, it was gentle in a way, he looked back up to the nomads eyes directly.  
“It would be a waste to kill you. Something created so humane yet not human at all.” The Nomad paused in his own mind for a second ,was El Rey sparing him? It seems to be that way since El Rey stopped touching his chest and stepped back he glanced at the two monsters and the two seemed to take the message and left leaving the nomad and El Rey alone in the room. El Rey went back to his throne the red eye on his crown dimming a bit. “Come here.” El Rey said to The Nomad gesturing for him to come closer, The Nomad did As Told and came closer to El Rey right in front of him actually.

El Rey pulled The Nomad by his scarf making the Nomad a few millimeters away from El Rey’s face. He spoke in a grave tone.”You don’t want your friend harmed do you?” The Nomad shook his head in a way to say that he did not want Scout to get harmed, not in the slightest even. ”Good so how about we make a deal, you stay and do as I ask and in return I will make sure your ‘friend’ will stay away from harm at all times.” The Nomad paused he knew if he said no he’d either die or El Rey would still do as he wished just in a violent manner instead of peaceful like he was right now. He nodded he agreed to the agreement, El Rey let go of the nomads scarf making the Nomad tumble back a tiny bit but not enough to fall.  
The agreement was properly set El Rey sent his monsters or soldiers as he calls them to get Scout wherever she was in the desert and get her to a medical facility that was in the area that she was in. The Nomad never got actual evidence that Scout was okay but in his heart he hoped that El Rey was telling him the truth.

As Time passed days, weeks and months through all of it the Nomad was treating like royalty, El Rey made sure that the Nomad was secure at all times and had anything that he ever wanted but in the nomads case there wasn’t much that he wanted in general. For the first few days he spent his time in the castle alone his only company being the objects that he brought to life which was enjoyable yes but it wasn’t comforting as much as a real human being would be. It caused his mood to change from decent to worse than before of course El Rey caught on to this and spent some quality time with the Scarecrow, reading books, listening to music,gardening and all sorts of other things. They became more than acquaintances more than friends even they became something more, The Nomad was to El Rey as he liked to say ‘his Queen’ even though the title to the Nomad felt silly but it’s still flattered The Nomad no less.

A almost empty Ballroom filled with a low tone of classical music. The smell of lavender in the air coming from candles. The pleasant red light coming from the Crown shining down at the nomad their hands intertwined as their feet scurried dancing to the Rhythm of the calm music. A warm feeling the nomads chest he had felt for a while since he had been with El Rey it confused him how someone who he thought was dangerous and would hurt him made him feel so happy and loved. They spend time together others even suggested with the amount of time they spend with each other that they were..lovers. The Nomad thought nothing of it thinking that it was just something that others thought and it wasn’t important to the relationship that he had with El Rey whether it be romantic or not. El Rey thought otherwise encouraged by the words that the people spoke of it worried The Nomad so far that it affected El Rey encouraging him to do romantic Deeds that seemed normal before such as giving gifts and flowers, but now it was different with the act that El Rey was pulling off. It felt much more though The Nomad didn’t know if that was good or not in the slightest.  
The two of them continued to dance in the ballroom speeding up in a sense, El Rey continued to hold the nomads hand tightly not letting him go not that The Nomad minded about the gesture. El Rey was the dominant one in their movements wherever El Rey went Nomad followed. It was ironic to be honest..

Suddenly the music went to a abrupt stop and so did El Rey’s movements with it,it confused The Nomad why it had stopped. But his questions were soon answered once El Rey whispered a question in his ear. “Will you stay with me forever?” a bit of a pause came from the nomad. He didn’t really have a choice in the matter whether he wanted to stay with El Rey or not that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy El Rey’s company it was just he didn’t see the sense of the question exactly but he soon nodded as his final answer to the question.  
“Then.  
..  
Will you Marry Me?”  
The nomads eyes widened at the question, he was surprised to say the least, they had only known each other for maybe a little over a year and such a question wasn’t something that he was expecting or even something that ever entered in his mind. But a voice at the back of his head asked him a different question from what El Rey asked him..  
“What choice do you really have?”  
~~END~~


End file.
